jeff_the_killer_spin_offfandomcom-20200215-history
A visit from jeff
You know that guy Jeff The Killer? Well, I've encountered him. I know what you're thinking, "Everyone knows that Jeff The Killer is just a story." I once thought that too. Until I saw him for myself. First, let me introduce myself. I'm Ashley and I am obsessed with reading Creepypastas. As I was saying, it was a Tuesday afternoon. I was digging up some Creepypasta’s on Creepypasta Wiki. I didn't find anything that was interesting. I have read almost every single Pasta imaginable, so nothing was new or shocking. I guess you could call me an expert at this kind of stuff. So I decided to go on YouTube and catch up on Mr. CreepyPasta's videos. I began to watch his video entitled Jeff Is Back. I have read the story over a million times but it was something to do. To pass the time. And it's one of my favorite Pastas, other than the original Jeff The Killer story. I decided to look up Nightmare Slumber on Google to see if the channel from Jeff Is Back was real. To my disappointment, it wasn't. I really wanted to see the video of Jeff passing through the halls of the Denbigh Asylum and then I guess he ran head first into the camera and knocked it down. Or something like that. Then I looked up Jeff The Killer on YouTube to see what kind of twisted videos I would find. I saw a video called "Go To Sleep/Jeff The Killer Hidden Music." I clicked on it and it had the normal picture of Jeff with the words GO TO SLEEP captioned above his head. It was some weird music with Jeff saying some things in Spanish like, "Life is torment" and "I'm very very good, SWEET DREAMS." Thank god for Google translator. The original audio was slowed down but the up loader sped it up so you could understand what the hell he was saying. In the audio he sounded kind of gloomy, it broke my heart as I was a die-hard Jeff The killer fan. After the video ended I closed the tab and noticed that I had five new emails. I clicked my Gmail shortcut and went through the emails. Junk, junk, spam, more junk and... At this point I was shaking in my seat. The email said this, "Hello Ashley. I can see you right now. As you are reading this email. I like your Hummingbird tattoo on your left arm. Your eyebrow piercing. Your silky black hair. Oh, and how can I forget your beautiful hazel eyes? I will be waiting in your room tonight. Waiting for you to go to sleep..." That's impossible. The person who sent this email has no email address. As if the email never even existed in the first place. I grabbed a box cutter and then sat in the corner. A few hours later, I finally got the guts to go back up to my PC. I logged onto one of those Creepypasta chat sites as AshLovesCreepypasta and asked if anyone thought that Jeff was real. Everyone that was there thought I was crazy. I can't blame them for thinking that. I forgot to mention that I was in my house alone. A few minutes later, a person wanted to private message me about the subject "Jeff The Killer". Here is the entire conversation. Anonymous: Hi, I heard that you were interested in Jeff The Killer. AshLovesCreepypasta: Yeah, this might sound crazy but someone sent me an email claiming to be Jeff. Anonymous: Oh... So you got my email? AshLovesCreepypasta: What? Anonymous: Yes, I sent you the email. I am Jeff. Jeff The Killer. AshLovesCreepypasta: You? You're Jeff? You have got to be kidding me. Anonymous: Sadly no. Although, I love the fact that you are paying so much attention to the screen. Unaware of your surroundings. I have one request. Turn around. I spun around and saw Jeff standing there with than insane smile of his. He looked exactly like how the stories described him. He was pale as a ghost. His eyes were bordered in black, and he had a gruesome smile carved into his cheeks. I glanced beside him and saw a laptop sitting on the ground with the chat site on it. He was in here the whole time. Watching me. Waiting for the right time to make his move. He pulled out a knife from behind his back and ran towards me. He pinned me to the wall and started to tease me by gliding the knife around my stomach. I shed a tear as he can gut me at any moment. Then he speaks. "Oh Ashley, you ignorant bitch. I have been waiting for this day to come for a long period of time. I had hacked your computer months ago when you clicked on that blank link. Remember? The link that was supposed to lead you to the fake video of me in Denbigh. I also saw something that shocked me. You seem to have an obsession with me. A person who has the ability to kill you at any second. Why is that?" "Because you're fascinating." Jeff then replaces the sinister look on his face with a blank expression. "Are you going to kill me?" What a stupid question to ask a serial killer… "What do you think?" Jeff then stabs me in the stomach and lets out a laugh that only a maniac could cry. As he is about to gut me, I hear my parents come in the house. Perfect timing. "Shit! This isn't over Ashley!" Jeff yells in fury, and proceeds to jump out of the window. My parents hear the ruckus and burst through the door, finding me against the wall losing blood and paralyzed in fear. Now I feel like he is watching my every move. I have been getting emails from him every single night telling me to "Go to sleep". I haven't slept in days, maybe a week and a half. I'm not sure. I am on the verge of passing out. As I am typing this my eyes are starting to close. I can see him out of the corner of my eye, then I hear a faint whisper. "Shhhhh... Just go to sleep..."